Magical Moments
by sronicayuuri47
Summary: Günter, Gwendal and Conrad visited Jennifer’s house while it’s the fourth day Yuuram visit Yuuri’s parents to discuss about their engagement.


Author: **_sronicayuuri47_**

Synopsis: _Günter, Gwendal and Conrad visited Jennifer's house while it's the fourth day Yuuram visit Yuuri's parents to discuss about their engagement. (A/N: The vocabulary. Err… Well, it's the best I could do. I lost my dictionary, that's why) Yuu__ram_

Pairings: _Yuu__r__am_

A/N: _I don't own any KKM stuff. The only thing I got is ideas about how to write more… Yeah! R&R… __☼_

Title:**Magical Moments

* * *

**

Yuuri watched the birds flew freely in the sky. Everything felt bright and cheerful, as easy as the breeze, and a burst of joy in him. It's been four days after their first love-making on the Earth. The raven-haired boy smiles, unreasonly, remembering their conversation just before both the Maou and the Prince tiredly went to sleep.

▒ Flashback ▒

Wolfram leans his head on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri on the other hand, put his arm on Wolfram's pale skin.

"_Wolfram…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Can I ask you a question? It might sound idiotic to you but…"_

"_Sure… Go on…"_ Wolfram sounds a bit breathless.

"_Well, Err… do you really love me?"_

"_Do I need to answer that?"_ Yuuri smirk. _"Alright. Yuuri, you knew my answer. You know where you are in my heart. Your name will never vanish from it. You might sometimes… well you know, a wimp but you're my choice and I'll never change my mind. I LOVE YOU, YUURI. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, IT HURTS"_

They stop talking for a few 'doramachikku' seconds. Yuuri knew his fiancé words will never be meaningless. He gave Wolfram a soft and comforting smile.

"_Wolfram, I LOVE YOU TOO."_

"_Mmm…"_ Wolfram mumbled as he had already gone to sleep.

Yuuri just admiring The Pretty Boy for a while and he himself went to bed.

Yuuri's thought disappear when the door knocked by someone. A blond-haired boy sneaks himself in. He looks a bit cheerful, which he didn't usually, were.

"_Hey! Guess whose here? They just arrived a few minutes ago."_

"_They? Who?"_ Yuuri asked, clueless.

"_The others from Shin Makoku. Günter can't wait to see you."_ As Wolf_r_am finishes his words, Günter ran into the room with his hand stick out in front. Yuuri knew something bad will happen to him.

"_Your Majesty! Ohh… Your Majesty!"_ Yuuri felt Günter's arm wrap his neck tightly making the Maou nearly lost his breath. He felt quite mad looking at his fiancé. He just stood against the wall, ignoring what had happened to Yuuri.

"_Hey! Günter… pleases… hey! Let me go…"_ Yuuri struggle to escape from Günter's firm grip. Günter at last, let 'so-don't-like-this-situation' Yuuri go.

"_Sss… Sorry, Your Majesty. I'm so excited to see you. It's been more than a months since the time you went through the portal. I'm so MISS U!"_

"_You could stay with your 'so-don't-wanna-let-his-majesty-away' but don't kill him."_ said Wolfram as he walks out of the room. But he is like being pulled back in then.

"_Sorry"_ Günter still begging to Yuuri. Even though, Yuuri didn't care about those.

"_Yuuri!" "Your Majesty!"_

"_Conrad! Gwendal! Nice to see you again!"_ Yuuri saw another two of Cecilie's sons near the door.

"_We're glad to see you, and Wolfram too."_ Conrad said in his normal calm voice.

"_Everyone! Come downstairs! Dinner is ready!"_ Yuuri's mother, Jennifer called in a very excited voice.

All of them went downstairs for dinner. Yuuri lead them. It feels a bit weird because usually he and his fiancé will walk downstairs together holding hands, but that day it is totally different.

"_What is your name again?"_

"_Günter. Günter von Christ." Günter answer uncomfortably because Jennifer is now observing his body from top-to-toe. "Why are you doing that?"_

"_I'm just curious. Don't you have wings. White and fluffy cos you looks so cuddly and cute." Günter smile shyly, flushed. "I'm asking you!"_

"_Owh! Of course not. See" Günter turn around. There aren't anything accept his clothes._

"_Are you sure?" Jennifer asked again. Gwendal thought she was a bit childish._

"_Mum! Please, I've been staying there for a few month but none of them got wings. Fluffy or bat-like one." Yuuri tried to calm his mother who now examining Gwendal which bugs Gwendal more._

"Well, if you say so. So demon never had wings, huh?"

"No. Now how about a nice dinner without anything involving 'demon tribe with wings', OK!"

After a while, it looks like Gwendal doesn't seem to fit in the party type dinner. He just ate the food in front of him, silently while sometimes making some knitting move with his hand under the table. Günter seems to notice Gwendal's weird behavior.

"_Hey! Why do you look like you need to go to the toilet, Gwendal?"_

"_Huh? Nothing"_

"_Well, if you say so. Anyway the toilet is there"_ Wolfram said unemotionally.

"You could go knitting after dinner, Gwendal. You're making yourself wrinkling again. Hey, you're blushing" Günter whisper to Gwendal◊

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if it's a bit… Yeah you know… Nothing important or special. But I'm gonna improve myself. Believe me! I'm gonna write a sequel to this fic. Wait for it, Ok! Anyway, I think this place is a good place to show and learn to and from others. Sayonara! 


End file.
